Karaoke Wars
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: Utau and Kukai have a nasty break up and both are upset about it. So Amu takes Utau to her fav Karaoke Bar to get her mind off things.Problem is Ikuto takes Kukai to the same one. Tension flares as it is revealed there was more to the break up then what everyone first thought. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Gothic: my friend wanted me to write this…**

**DeeDee: *Pouts*You make it sound like it's a chore!**

**Gothic: I'd rather be writing Shaman King!**

**DeeDee: Well I'd rather have Ikuto as my boyfriend instead of the one I got so stop complaining! **

**Gothic: whatever, your helping me write this since I'm better with drama**

**DeeDee: This is drama! Two people in love until someone comes in-between them and a misunderstanding happens, they meet in a restaurant up with their friends after the break and emotions run high until-**

**Gothic: *Covers her mouth* Alright, shut up before you give everything away. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto-17**

**Kukai-16**

**Amu-15**

**Rima-15**

**Nagihiko-15**

**Tadase-15**

**Yaya-14**

* * *

**Let The Battles Begin...**

Kukai sighed as he flipped laid in his bed, bored and depressed. Bored because he had nothing to, depressed because of the reason he was bored. Sure, it's been two weeks but he still couldn't get over his nasty break up with The Hoshina Utau. Won't give details but it involved yelling, accusations and ended in a slap.

The beeping of his cell phone took him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head, Kukai checked to see he had a Text Message.

_From: Ikuto_

_Get ready, we're taking you out, be there in 10_

Kukai sighed.

_To: Ikuto_

_We? And I don't feel like going out, another time _

Beep! Beep!

_From: Ikuto_

_I'll get your brothers to kick you out then, your depression is getting old_

_And Nagihiko and Tada-Gay are coming_

Kukai couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. Ikuto never liked Tadase.

After thinking about it typed his answer.

_Sure, I could use some fun _

Sending the reply he started to get ready. He looked through his closet for his jacket and froze.

Utau's sweater. She must have left it here one time when she was over and he forgot to give it back. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and went down stairs.

"Hey, have you guys seen my wallet?" he shouted to his brothers.

"Uh, check on top of the fridge."

It was there, with all his money and…so was her picture.

'_The world just loves to hate me_' he thought. He starred at the picture before deciding something. He made a quick phone call then went outside to wait.

Fifteen minutes later Ikuto pulled up in his drive way.

"Thought you said you'd be here in ten," He said, climbing in the back with Tadase.

"Sorry, traffic." Ikuto grumbled, backing up.

"Oh, we have to pick someone up on the way."

* * *

"Come on Utau, it'll be fun."

"Get lost…"

"Stop mopping and let's go, we'll take your mind off things." Amu pleaded.

"…"

"Utau-Chi, stop being stubborn!" Yaya yelled.

Right now Amu, Rima and Yaya were in Utau's room, trying to get her to go out. It's safe to say that nothings worked to far.

"Utau," Rima leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Immediately she stood up and started looking through her closet.

"Uh, what did you say to her?" Amu sweat dropped.

"Nothing, let's go wait for her down stairs," Rima said calmly heading for the door. As the passed Amu could here Utau muttering things like, "Stupid shrimp…blackmail…back at her…"

Finally when she came down she was wearing a blue shirt the had the top of the sleeves gone so it was a piece of fabric tied from her shoulder to her wrist, a white skirt and black boots that went up to her knees. She had her regular cross necklace on and white sunglasses though it was already getting dark out.

"Let's go, I'll drive."

**xXxXxXx**

Ten minutes later they arrived at her fav Karaoke Bar,

It was busy, considering it was a Sunday. When they walked in the manger immediately greeted them.

"Ah, Hoshina-San, it's been awhile, so nice to see you," He was a short black haired man with a beard.

"Yeah I know, think you can get me a table for me and my friends?" Utau asked.

"Yes, right this way." he lead them a table in a corner that had a blue light hanging over them. It was a pretty big table for just three people. It looked like it could sit ten people.

"Why did you come here Utau?" Amu asked, looking around. She'd never been here before.

"It's the only place that doesn't let the paparazzi in, I can hang out without it being such a big deal." Utau sighed, taking off her glasses.

"I thought you said your not going to hide from your fans anymore?" Amu asked her.

"Yes, my _fans_, the press are just annoying people that twist your words and give you no privacy." Amu sweat dropped.

Rima was looking at a Menu when she noticed the name of the place.

"_Hoshi Hana Uta_?" She looked at Utau, who shrugged.

"I would sing here before I started singing for Easter. So when I became famous the manager asked if he could re-name the place after me, no big deal." she said. "Oi, Waiter," she called to someone passing by.

"Now what!" he was kinda cut, dark, emo-cut brown hair bright blue eyes. He sounded like a jerk but the way he smiled at Utau gave the other two a feeling they knew each other.

"Don't, 'Now what' me, get me coke and Nacho's," she turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"Yaya will have the same!"

"Root Beer and fries," Rima said.

"Um, I'll-I'll have a coke too," Amu said. "And, um some-some uh-"

"Ramen. Salt. Noodles extra firm. Extra back fat. Topping: seasoned egg." Utau interrupted. "Make that two orders."

"Huh? Utau-"

"Three cokes, a Root Beer, two Nacho's, fries, and the Regular Pop Star Raman," The guy repeated. "Hard to believe that you used to be a model-OW!" he winced as Utau threw her sunglasses at him. "I'm keeping these!" he called over his shoulder, walking away.

"Who was that?" Amu asked Utau when he was gone.

"Him? That's Josh, he's from America. He's been working here since he was sixteen I think," Utau said, not really caring.

"How old is he now?"

"Nineteen."

"Huh, cute and older," Rima said but Utau shook her head.

"Yeah right, he's a jerk, idiot, loser and the worst play boy I've ever seen."

"Yeah, love you to Sis," they all jumped and looked up to see Ikuto standing there with Nagihiko, Tadase and the last tow people Utau wanted to see. Kukai and Saaya.

"I was talking bout the waiter not you," she said, not looking at Kukai.

"Oh, you mean Josh? He's alright," Ikuto sat beside Amu, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"W-What do you think your doing?" she stammered.

"Sitting, I'm tired. It's no problem, right Utau?" he asked her. She glared at him before turning it onto Kukai.

"Sure, just keep _him _away from me." she said icily.

"Nice to see you too," he said before sitting down beside Yaya.

So this is how the seating went. It was a round table so it went Utau, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, Saaya ending with Kukai sitting across from Utau. Both refused to look at each other. It was an awkward silence.

"So here's your order, Ikuto, I saw you come in and warned the staff that you and your friends have arrived." Josh had come with the girls orders.

"Why did you have to warn them?" Nagihiko asked him.

"Because nine times out of ten when both Utau _and _Ikuto are here, something goes wrong." he took the guys orders and left.

"I want my sunglasses back!" Utau called after him.

"Yeah right, on E-Bay these a worth more the three of my pay checks put together," Josh waved them in the air.

"Sounds like the guy likes you Utau," Kukai commented.

"And if he does?" Utau challenged.

"Nothing," he said before turning to the others. "So, who wants to try out at Karaoke?"

"I'll give it a shot," Nagihiko said.

"Great, now my ears will bleed," Rima muttered.

"Be nice," Nagi sweat dropped.

He went over to the D.J to pick a song. Since he was in a bright light you could see what he was wearing. Black jeans with a white dress shirt and a black vest over.

**(Just The Girl by Click Five)**

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunion S_

_he laughs at my dreams _

_But I dream about her laughter _

_Strange as it seems S__he's the one I'm after _

Everyone at the table turned to stare at Rima, whose face was more then a little red.

"What!" she snapped at them making them sweat drop.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_She can't keep a secret For more than an hour _

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power _

_And the more she ignores me _

_The more I adore her _

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her _

Nagihiko looked towards Rima who pointedly looked away and he couldn't help but chuckle.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_The way she sees it's me _

_On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone _

_She'd rather be alone _

_But I can't give up just yet _

_Cause every word she's ever said _

_Is still ringin' in my head _

_Still ringin' in my head _

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say _

_So my whole day is ruined _

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep comin' back for more _

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_I'm lookin' for I'm lookin' for _

_I'm lookin' for _

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Everyone clapped as Nagihiko finished. He took a bow before walking back over.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think shrimp here is going to commit murder," Ikuto laughed.

Nagihiko looked at Rima, whose face was red.

"Can't keep a secret, huh?" She asked. Nagi had a bad feeling about this. Kukai and Tadase exchanged a look. '_uh oh_'

"Amu did you know that Nagihiko is-" she started but Josh came over with the guys food and drinks. Nagihiko sighed in relief.

"You sure you can eat all that Amu?" Ikuto asked her when he noticed her order. She glared.

"Blame your sister she ordered it for me."

"Your too skinny, get some meat on those bones," Utau smirked. She had already finished her Ramen and was eating the Nacho's.

"Not everyone can eat as much as you Utau," Josh laughed before going to the next table. "Be careful or your weight will-" he had to duck as she threw Amu's Ramen at him.

"Jerk," she muttered. Meanwhile, Kukai was watching their exchange with narrowed eyes.

"You two seem to be close," he said.

Utau glanced at him before smirking. "And if we are? You shouldn't care. By the way, how long did you wait to ask Saaya out? Was it before, or after you two-"

"Let's go check out the games," Standing, Kukai grabbed Saaya's hand and they went over to where the Pool Table and arcade games were.

"Utau, I really think you two should talk," Tadase told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because it went so well last time." she said sarcastically.

"Utau-Chan can't you-" Nagihiko started but he was distracted by the person who was now on stage. Kukai.

**(Getting Over You, Click Five)**

_I found your picture in my wallet _

_Still got your sweater in my closet _

_I'll bring 'em by, maybe tonight _

_And people asking how I'm doing _

_But every question still has you in _

_I say I'm fine _

_And I never think about you _

_But you're always on my mind _

_I'm getting over you, whoa _

_I'm getting over you, most of the time _

_If I say it like I mean it _

_Then maybe I'll believe it Like it's true _

_I'm getting over you _

_Been playing all the songs you hated _

_I called the girl I almost dated _

_She's not the one _

_But I'm having fun _

_And I'm better off without you _

_And I think it's what I want _

_I'm getting over you, whoa _

_I'm getting over you, most of the time _

_If I say it like I mean it _

_Then maybe I'll believe it Like it's true _

_I'm getting over you _

_Even if it takes forever _

_I'll get my shit together _

_I've been doing so much better _

_I'm getting over you _

_I'm getting over you _

_I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa _

_I'm getting over you, most of the time _

_If I say it like I mean it _

_Then maybe I'll believe it Like it's true _

_I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa _

_I'm getting over you, most of the time _

_If I say it like I mean it _

_Then maybe I'll believe it Like it's true _

_I'm getting over you I'm getting over you_

'_Yikes_' was the only thought everyone had as they looked at Utau. But she was already standing and walking over to the D.J she went on stage and everyone turned to listen to her. She sent a glare towards where Kukai was standing with Saaya, who was oblivious to everything going on. she just kept hanging onto to Kukai's arm, grinning like an idiot.

**(Everything Back But You, Avril Lavigne) **

_Today was the worst day, I went through hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the "E"_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a_

_Bitch slut psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you weren't the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times_

_Yeah you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote_

_The postcard that you wrote with a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the "E"_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the "E"_

_You left without me_

_Everything back but you _

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gothic: No idea why this took so long…oh well, I'm gonna do better so enjoy and hopefully I'll have a new chapter by Sunday.**

* * *

_It was going to be a long night…_

"And so the drama begins," Rima said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I was surprised to see he asked Saaya out though," Tadase said.

"It's to get back at Utau," Ikuto shrugged, making Amu frown.

"You could at least act like you care. She is your sister," She said.

"I'm neutral in this," Ikuto stole some of Utau's nachos that were left alone.

Utau came back over and sat down with a self-satisfied smirk.

Kukai, who came back over with Saaya, looked annoyed. You could feel the tension so Tadase said,

"So, um, who wants to go next?"

"Amu."

"Amu."

"Hinamori."

"Amu-Chi."

"Amu."

"Wh-What?" Amu stammered. "Wh-Why me?"

"It's been decided, Amu-Koi," Ikuto smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Amu blushed.

"Aw, why not?"

"Be-Because I don't like you-"

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Yup."

"No I'm not!"

"Will you stop stalling and go," Utau rolled her eyes. These two were impossible sometimes.

"Fine! But he goes after me!" Amu pointed to Ikuto before stomping up to the stage. Right behind her was Utau, Rima, and Yaya, all three having grins on their faces. After she picked her song the boys saw the three whisper something to the DJ.

"What are they up to?" Kukai, despite himself, was curious.

They watched as Utau went up to Amu, whispering something in her ear, laughing as Amu's face went red.

"UTAU!" she screamed. Utau ignored her, grabbing the mic from her.

"Hey everyone, let's put it up for Hinamori Amu, whose gonna sing a song for her boyfriend."

The people cheered and "aw"ed at her.

Amu looked like she wanted to hit something. Utau winked at her before going back to the table to sit down.

"Utau-Chan, really?" Nagihiko shook his head.

"Hey, it was Rima and Yaya's idea. I just picked the song."

**(Strawberry Kisses, Nikki Webster)**

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_C'Mon_

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_Oh-Oh_

_I've been missing wishing missing ya strawberry kisses_

_Yeh-Yeh_

Her face was bright red already.

_verse 1:_

_from the bottom of my heart boy _

_I've gotta tell you this_

_since the day we've been apart_

_you're the only one I miss_

_I'm like a tree with no roots_

_I just can't live without you, yeah yeah_

_Thought we were just a summer romance_

_nothing but a passing fling_

_Seemed my heart had other plans_

_now i'm a puppet on a string_

_Don't leave me dangling out there_

_boy can't you tell how much _

_I care still see the sunlight in your hair, oh, oh_

_chorus:_

_I've been missing_

_your stawberry kisses_

_cuz nothing's as sweett_

_he taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishingmy strawberry kisses_

_could fly through the wind_

_to you from me _

_verse2:_

_There's no question at all_

_boy, your tops on my list_

_I'm falling head over toes_

_at the thought of your lips_

_I know you're no Cyrano_

_can't write those pretty words to show_

_me how you feel deep inside - but oh-oh_

_chorus:_

_I've been missing your stawberry kisses_

_cuz nothing's as sweet_

_the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing my strawberry kisses_

_could fly through the wind to you from me_

_I know what I'll do_

_once I find you_

_you're gonna make me your girl your gonna be mine_

_even if I gotta search this whole world_

_chorus:_

_I've been missing _

_your stawberry kisses_

_cuz nothing's as sweet_

_the taste still drives me crazy_

_I've been wishing my strawberry kisses _

_could fly through the wind to you from me_

By the time Amu finished the song her face was bright red and was glaring at Utau, Rima, and Yaya, who were laughing.

"I hate you guys," she said.

"Aw, you don't mean that Amu-Chi," Yaya grinned.

"Well, at least Ikuto goes next," Amu cheered up.

"Nope,"

"Huh? Why not, you said-"

"Actually, _you _said I had to go after you. I never agreed to it," Ikuto smirked.

"JERK!" Amu started hitting him on the head and pushed him off the bench.

"Ow-Fine," Ikuto rubbed his head.

"This should be interesting," Kukai smirked.

"Yeah," Tadase was hoping his enemy would just make a fool of him self.

"Don't be fooled guys, most of the girls here come for either Utau, or her brother." Josh had come over. Kukai when he saw how close he stood to Utau.

"Why? He's nothing a pervert," Amu muttered. Utau smirked.

"Don't be jealous Amu," she said.

"Why I would be jealous?"

"Shush, Ikuto's gonna sing." Everyone turned as Ikuto went up to the microphone.

He sent a smirk to Amu and began.

**(All U Pretty Girls, Stereos)**

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_I just wanna see what your working with, and maybe we can meet again after this now _

Amu's mouth fell open.

'_He picked that song?_' she thought.

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_I just wanna see what your working with, and maybe we can meet again after this now _

He jumped off the stage and walked over to a table with a group of girls that were starring at him dreamily.

_Stop things wow, what's your name? _

_I bet you think all boys are the same _

_But I can do it better than them _

_And I'm feelin' that you know I do _

The girls looked like they were about to faint. Amu looked like she wanted to hit something again.

_Oh whoa oh-oh _

_Everybody else in here _

_Wanna get with you wanna make it clear _

_That they can be what you need _

_But I know what they ain't right for you _

_Oh whoa oh-oh And all I gotta hear you say _

_Is that you wanna roll with me _

_Then I'm get your digits and we'll see _

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_All you pretty girls throw your numbers at me _

_I just wanna see what your working with, and maybe we can meet again after this now _

Ikuto put the mike back on the stand and walked over.

"So?"

"Your really something Bro," Utau shook her head.

"Sure is," Josh agreed.

"What did you think Amu-Koi," Ikuto sat down next to her.

"I still think you're a jerk." she snapped.

"Why? Because I didn't sing a song about you?" he teased. When she didn't say anything he said, "Alright next time I will."

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey Josh, when's your shift done?" Utau asked him.

"Uh," he checked his watch. "In ten minutes actually.""Great, then you have enough time to get me more nacho's since Ikuto ate them all."

Josh sighed. "When you're here I feel more like a slave then a waiter." he said darkly.

"People don't tip slaves an extra $15, remember that."

"So more coke and nacho's for my _favourite _customer," Josh's tone brightened. "You guys want anything else? It's on me."

"Wha- Are you sure?" Amu said, shocked.

"Yeah, your friends with Utau, and I wasn't kidding about the sunglasses being worth more then my pay checks," Josh said.

"I'll ask the manager to give you a raise," Utau said. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten one yet."

"Same. So what'll it be?"

"Fries."

"Nacho's."

"Ribs."

"Wings."

"Coke"

"And Kukai?" Josh asked him.

"I'm good."

"'Kay, be back soon."

When he left Nagihiko looked at Utau. "Extra $15? A raise?" he asked.

"He's helped me a over lot the years," Utau said. "And he's saving money to open his own restaurant."

"That's cool," Tadase said.

"Yup," Utau stood. "I'm gonna get some air, someone come get me when our orders are here."

Kukai watched as she walked to the door.

'_Why does she have to be so friendly with him like that?_' he thought. '_Wait, why should I care? She broke up with me_'

"Kukai-Kun? Wanna dance?" Saaya tried to smile sexily but ended up looked like a sick cat.

"Uh, maybe later," he said. The only reason why he asked her out was because he was hoping to get his mind off of Utau and ended up running into her. He had a feeling Ikuto somehow planned it.

"I'm gonna go get Utau," he said when he saw Josh coming through the kitchen doors.

He found her leaning against the wall of the building, away from the people passing by, a cigarette in her hand.

"Since when do you smoke?" he said, eye brows raised.

"Since when do you care?" she countered, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and stepping on it.

"I've always cared about you Utau. You should know that." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

A pained look crossed her face. "And you should know why I can't believe you." she said quietly.

Kukai ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"I know. I was a jerk. We got in a fight and I hurt you and I hate myself for it-"

"Obviously not enough," Utau interrupted. "Your out with Saaya!"

"Because I was tired of thinking of you, I needed a distraction-" Kukai froze, realizing what he just said.

'_Ah shit!_' he thought.

"A distraction huh?" Utau was looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Why? Am I that annoying that even thinking about me bothers you?"

"NO! Utau, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what do you mean Kukai?" Utau looked up, confusion and hurt in her eyes. Kukai's never seen her this vulnerable before.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Utau and Kukai so long," Amu wondered, looking worried.

"Maybe she killed him and is hiding the evidence right now," Rima said. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Um, I don't think so," he said. Rima only shrugged.

"You sure you won't get involved Ikuto?" Josh asked, who was sitting down with them. Yaya and Tadase went to dance (More like Yaya dragged him) and Saaya went off somewhere but no one really cared where. "Utau is your little sister."

Ikuto sighed. He took a bite of some nachos before answering.

"I didn't want them going out in the first place," He admitted. "Kukai was a playboy like I was-"

"Was?" Amu said, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes Amu-Koi, was. Anyway, I told them if something happens leave me out of it. Kukai's my best friend and Utau's my sister. They need to work things out on their own."

"That's…mature of you," Amu said, clearly surprised.

"No need to be so surprised," Ikuto said, insulted by the comment.

"Ikuto mature? There's a first," Kukai returned, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Kukai," Ikuto said dryly.

"No problem," he shrugged. He would sit down but if he did it meant that he had to sit beside Josh.

"Where's Utau?" Amu asked.

"She just had to go to the washroom," Kukai told her. He didn't add the fact that she wanted to try to get the smoke smell off her clothes.

"Did anything happen?" Rima asked. "I thought she'd killed you."

"Well, yeah actually," Kukai rubbed the back of his neck. "We've decided to get together tomorrow to talk about things."

"That's good," Nagihiko said. Honestly, for a second he thought Rima was right about Utau killing him.

"Yeah, I-" Before Kukai could finish, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Kukai-Kun! There you are sweetie!" He turned at his name automatically. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips crushed against his.

He pushed Saaya off of him and looked around frantically, hoping _she _didn't see.

But she did.

There, in the middle of the restaurant was Hoshina Utau, and she looked like she was about to kill.

'_Shit_'

* * *

**Gothic: Doesn't that song just scream "Ikuto"?**

**DeeDee: Yup!**

**Gothic: Anyway, R&R and again sorry about the super late update**


	3. Chapter 3

_He pushed Saaya off of him and looked around frantically, hoping she didn't see._

_But she did._

_There, in the middle of the restaurant was Hoshina Utau, and she looked like she was about to kill._

'_Shit'_

* * *

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

Amu winced as each stall door in the washroom slammed as Utau kicked at them. She has never seen her friend this angry before.

"I'm an idiot!" She yelled. "He says one thing and does another! He's a hypocrite and I'm an idiot!"

"Your not an idiot Utau," Amu told her.

"I should of known," Utau went on, ignoring Amu. She leaned against the wall, her right hand in her bangs that covered her eyes. "He's always been a playboy, worse than Ikuto. At least you know Ikuto loves you but Kukai…he's never given a damn about me."

"That's not true," Amu touched her arm lightly. Her cheeks were a bit red from the Ikuto comment but her eyes showed sadness and concern for her friend. "Kukai's always cared about you."

"Than why did he cheat on me? Twice?"

* * *

"What the hell Saaya?" Kukai said through gritted teeth to the red haired girl. After Amu went after Utau, who disappeared into the crowd, Kukai pulled Saaya outside to talk to her.

Saaya flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're here with me Kukai. Not her," she said with narrowed eyes. "Besides she broke up with you-"

"Because of you!" Kukai snapped.

"Your as guilty as I am!" Saaya snapped back. Her eyes started watering slightly but she ignored it. "It's your fault too! You lead me on-"

"No I didn't, you knew I was with Utau-"

"And you knew I've liked you since we were in elementary school!" Kukai didn't to say anything. It was true, he did know that Saaya had liked him for a long time, but he always thought she was annoying.

'_Utau's right I am a jerk_' he thought. Music started playing but he ignored it. At least, until he regonized who was singing and looked at the stage to see Utau singing.

**(So Done, Jeannie Ortega)**

_Damn I never thoughtI'd say what _

_I'm about to say_

_Didn't want anyone_

_But I met you and the whole thing changed (yeah)_

_All the things you said had me hopin'_

_That your game was true. _

_(yeah)_

_Got to comfortable didn't see the real side of you_

_And I was sorriest even with your best_

_This is ain't gonna work no was I waiting for _

Some of the people in the restaurant actually looked exited, for it was rare for Utau to sing a sad song._I_

_'m so done_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_I'm better off without you_

_There will be no second chances_

_Taking you back_

_Cause I'm over that. _

_So done_

Even from where he was standing he could tell her eyes seemed brighter from tears threatening to fall.

_Nothing you say can change my mind_

_Don't even waste your time_

_Truth is you took me for granted_

_You know I really had it._

_I'm so done_

_Now don't come around_

_With promises that don't exist_

_Cause heard it all before_

_And your sorrys ain't fixing this (no)_

_Held on for so long_

_Cause I didn't want to let you go_

_Thinking you really cared (you really cared)_

_And that time would let it show_

_And I was sorriest even with your best_

_This is ain't gonna work no was I waiting for_

_I'm so doneAnd there's nothing you can do_

_I'm better off without you_

_There will be no second chances_

_Taking you backCause I'm over that. _

_So done_

_Nothing you say can change my mind_

_Don't even waste your time_

_Truth is you took me for granted_

_You know I really had it._

_I'm so done_

Her eyes trailed around the room until they landed on him.

_Maybe I was stupid_

_Thinking you could handle this_

_I was devil counted on you for my happiness (yeah)_

_I had to realize I didn't see it until now_

_Been a fool needing you, now I'm breaking up_

_So I'm gonna keep pressin' on_

_I'm so done (oohh)I'm so done_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_I'm better off without you_

_There will be no second chances_

_Taking you backCause I'm over that. _

_So doneNothing you say can change my mind_

_Don't even waste your timeTruth is you took me for granted_

_You know I really had it._

"Utau…" Kukai muttered under his breath. He was going to go walk over to her but someone beat him too it.

Josh helped her down the stage and with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, lead her outside.

* * *

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

Josh gave her a doubtful look at her clipped tone but didn't argue. He knew she was lying, but he knew her pride made her do it. He brought her out here so she would have some privacy for when she started crying, like she clearly wanted to on the stage, but in the end she didn't shed even one tear and a part of him respected her for it.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked, sitting beside her on the step. She didn't answer right away. She fiddled her necklace, her eyes glazed over with thought.

"I want to do a lot of things," She finally said. "But none of them will change anything. So for now, I'll settle with forgetting my Ex is here, and have fun with my friends."

"You make it sound so easy," he said before he could stop himself. She glanced sideways at him, her amethyst eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of course it's not easy. Relationships are hard. It's harder for me because of who I am. Kukai isn't the first guy whose done this to me." She focused her gaze forward, but not before Josh saw the sad look in them. He's seen that look before. It's the look she gets when she talks about her mother; Sadness. Regret. Disappointment. "Did I think he was different and that it would work out? Yeah. But this just proves nothing is ever certain. One day I'll find a guy who understands my career makes me travel a lot, and he can handle it and won't hurt me because he can't control himself."

Josh lifted an eyebrow, leaning back so his arms supported him. "I'll admit, your really mature for a Sixteen-Year-Old. Hell, you were mature when you were Fourteen. But you see, that only works in theory. In reality, when your in love with someone and they hurt you, it kills you inside. Especially when they do it more then once."

"Wow, you almost sounded smart there," The blonde chuckled.

"Hey, your forgetting I graduated a semester early," Josh said, glad to see she had a small smile now. It wasn't compared to her usual one, but it was a start.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this," He put his around her shoulders, pulled her against him so he could kiss the top of her head.

"I hate it when you do that," Utau rubbed the spot on her head. "If Mary finds out you do that all the time, your in deep shit."

"Hey, what Mar-Mar doesn't know," Josh shrugged, smirking. Utau rolled her eyes before shoving him away from here.

"Two-Timer."

"Only with you Sweetie."

"You're worse than Ikuto, you know that?"

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

"It's an insult. Ikuto doesn't cheat when he's in a relationship."

"I don't think of our thing as cheating, I think of it as experimenting."

"Experimenting! HA!" Utau snorted, shaking her head. "Well, we have been at this for a year."

"Exactly. Why stop something that works?"

"True."

Laughing, the two didn't notice that the figure standing in the door way, watching them with clenched fists.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'll admit, I sorta forgot about this story. But I'm getting back into it since I've sorted out how I want it to turn out now.

So in this chapter we found out Kukai's cheated on Utau more then once, She's had promblems with relationships before and she and Josh have what sounds like a Fling going on, and someone was watching them. Can you guess who?

More songs in the next chap, promise!


	4. NOTE

_ **Okay, this is a very important note.**_

It's been over a year since I last updated anything on here. A lot of personal things have happened and I basically lost any thing in me to write. Everything's finally better now, but I will no longer be using this account after a certain time, but before that I will be re-writing and completing _Catch Me When I Fall_, _Karaoke Wars_, and _My Black Rose_. I've already made a new account basically as a new start, but those are the 3 stories I want to finish on this account because they do mean a lot to me, and one my new account I'll be doing a re-write of _Love Comes In Different Forms, _and most likely finish _Choices_ and _Unchanging_there.

This past year as been hard, and I can't even begin to explain about how awful I feel about leaving you all hanging like this. Things just got complicated with this account and that added with personal problems made it hard to handle. If you want to know what my new account if you can leave me a message.

Again, I apologize greatly for leaving you all like this, and for the last year.

-Missy


End file.
